1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to resilient pads used in the assembly of a windshield to a motor vehicle and in particular to an elastomeric pad located between a windshield and a sheet metal cowl extending from an instrument panel of an automobile.
2. Description of Prior Developments
Windshields are typically bonded to a vehicle using a bead of urethane. As the urethane takes many hours to set up and cure, some form of support is generally required for locating and holding the windshield in position until bonding is complete. In the past, elastomeric blocks were placed between the bottom edge of a windshield and a sheet metal cowling to prevent the windshield from sliding downward toward the cowling. The support was generally of a relatively high durometer rubber or elastomeric material. A second spacer was typically located beneath the inside of the windshield and an adjacent cowling for spacing the windshield or window a predetermined height above the cowling to allow the bead of urethane to set up and cure with a predetermined thickness or height.
Although this prior method worked somewhat satisfactorily, it was found necessary to form the two spacers of different durometer materials. This resulted in a relatively costly assembly, and, for various reasons, resulted in a relatively high number of defects in the nature of water leaks through the urethane bond.
Accordingly, what is needed is an inexpensive and easily assembled spacer for locating and supporting a windshield as a urethane bond cures and secures the windshield to the frame of a vehicle.
Another need exists for such a spacer which provides both horizontal and vertical support in such a manner that relatively rigid support is provided along the plane of the windshield and relatively compliant and conforming support is provided in a plane perpendicular to that of the windshield.
Still another need exists for a spacer which provides two levels of compliance and support with a single unitary elastomeric spacer.